<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bared by sunalso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792926">Bared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso'>sunalso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun Does Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1950s, Alternate Universe, Animal Shifter Lance Hunter, Egg Souffle Salad, F/M, Scot Under the Collar Verse, Witch Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. It only took a little magic to make the perfect Egg Souffle Jello Salad, but a whole lot for Bobbi to know her familiar had been right there all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun Does Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/gifts">Gort</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>A/N: Written for Kinktober 2020 from the prompt Thigh Riding. It's also a birthday present for the wonderful Gort! This story takes place in the same verse as Scot Under the Collar, in which Bobbi is the leader of a witch coven in the fictional town of Glass River, Scotland. Hunter is her boyfriend and works at a butcher shop. </i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The egg-souffle jello salad had turned out perfectly. It was a gorgeous creamy-white, the line of egg halves marching across the top uniformly, and her knife work on the peppers and onions showed with how confetti-like the pieces looked sprinkled throughout the lemon jello.  She was proud of the outcome, and she’d only used a little bit of magic. The Lady’s Auxiliary would be so impressed. Mrs. Mackay and her jello salad would look like nothing compared to this, and Mrs. Russel with her buns wouldn’t even be in the running for most fussed over dish.</p><p>Bobbi dragged a hand down her face.</p><p>She’d not meant to become so ensconced in town life, but a few blue ribbons for jam at the state fair every year kept the locals in awe of her, and being a part of local lady’s club kept away most of the questions. Everyone simply accepted that she’d decided to stay on after the war, that daft American woman who had turned out to have a bit of money and could be counted on to collect donations for the church.</p><p>Bobbi snorted. If only the farmers and shop keepers knew about the naked dancing under the moon that kept their fields full and their shores safe. They’d be singing a different tune for sure, though she wasn’t sure she wanted to know what that one would be.</p><p>A car drove by, the tires loud on the rough pavement of the street. It didn’t stop, which meant it wasn’t Hunter. He’d said he’d come by after work, but that was never a sure thing. Some of the local farmers arrived in the middle of the night with pork or beef that wasn’t exactly being cataloged as part of the rationing system. Sometimes they had eggs, too, which Bobbi knew about very well. Dating a butcher did have its benefits.</p><p>She picked up the egg souffle salad, balancing it in one hand with the intent of putting it in the refrigerator. Hunter could help her with the first taste test, though she had every confidence it would taste amazing.</p><p>Bobbi grasped the handle of the fridge door.</p><p>The world changed.</p><p>Power roared through her like a bomb blast. It stole her breath, her sight. The salad toppled to the floor, the plate shattering.</p><p>The force sent her to her knees. It didn’t hurt, not exactly, but a malestream of magic slamming into her like a wall.</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>It left as suddenly as it had struck. Bobbi gasped in a deep breath. She sat with her back against the fridge, the salad a sad lump on the tile beside her, and the plate a broken mess a few feet away. For a moment, tears threatened because wasn’t that how her whole life had been? Working hard to prove herself to the rest of the world, and then magic showing up to toss her plans into the abyss.</p><p>Instead, she laughed.</p><p>It’d be boring if everything went as she expected, and she’d hate the routine. If she wanted predictable, she wouldn’t be in love with Hunter.</p><p>Chuckles still escaping, she pushed herself to her feet. It wouldn’t do any good to go careening out to Jemma’s cottage at the moment, either they were fine or they weren’t, and she could do nothing about either case right that second. Most likely whatever had set that off would end up resulting in Jemma and her mate getting naked and busy, and Bobbi did not want to interrupt that.</p><p>She tried to not be jealous, because what would she do with a familiar? But part of her still ached for a bond like what Fitz and Jemma had. If they still had it. Hopefully, that surge hadn’t been the mate-bond breaking, but somehow she thought such an ending would feel sad, not just overwhelming.</p><p>Taking the broom from her pantry, Bobbi swept up the plate and dumped it in a trash bag. The jello was going to be more of a problem. She used her hands to move most of it onto a towel, washed, and picked up the remnants of her souffle salad.</p><p>“Next one will be better,” Bobbi told the salad-corpse.</p><p> A sharp clash from the backyard nearly made her drop the salad again. Now what? She marched to the backdoor, turned on the porch light, and opened the door.</p><p>A bear, coat thick and dark brown, raised its head from where it was nosing at the trashcans.</p><p>Bobbi shut the door.</p><p>That was unusual. Bears didn’t tend to roam around Scotland. She’d seen a few rather large and hairy men, but not the actual wild animal.</p><p>A loud crash, which had to be her trash cans being knocked over, made her roll her eyes. She wrapped the lump of salad tighter in its towel, gripped the ends in her fist, and snatched up her broom with her other hand. Holding the bristle end out, she threw open the door.</p><p>“No!” she said, poking at the bear with her broom. Bobbi stepped down the low stoop. “Leave!”</p><p>The bear cocked its head and twitched its tiny ears. They would be adorable if they weren’t attached to a bear in her backyard, one who’d tipped her cans over and had obviously been rummaging in the trash.</p><p>“Off with you! Just look at this mess! I bet you’re a Mr. Bear, leaving me with this to clean up.”</p><p>The bear’s warm brown eyes widened, and he dropped his head, looking for all the world like he was ashamed.</p><p>“That’s right, you weren’t thinking.”</p><p>The bear coughed.</p><p>“I don’t care if you’re sorry, that won’t keep me from having to fix this.”</p><p>With a harrumph, the bear reached out a huge paw. He batted at the trash can, righting it for a second before it teetered over the other way with a resounding bang.</p><p>Bobbi sighed, set down the towel wrapped salad, and brandished her broom. “I’m warning you—”</p><p>The bear trundled past her and stuck his nose in the towel. With a few flips of his head, he had it open. The salad remains disappeared in little more than a single bite. Well, at least it didn’t go to waste.</p><p>“Go!” she said, smacking at the bear’s shoulder.</p><p>It didn’t move.</p><p>She hit harder.</p><p>The bear lifted its head and inhaled deeply. She hit it again. “Shoo!” It reared up and sniffed again. She bopped its head, then its side. The bear looked more confused than anything.</p><p>She brought the broom down again.</p><p>“Oi! Bobs, what the hell, stop! It’s me!”</p><p>Bobbi knew that voice. She lifted the broom and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.</p><p>Hunter, a very naked Hunter, stood in her backyard. He looked bewildered. And wonderfully naked. Bare?</p><p>
  <em>Bear! </em>
</p><p>Bobbi dropped the broom, grabbed Hunter’s wrist, and hauled him up the stoop and inside. She slammed the door closed. “Did you…did you…shift?” she asked. Was that even possible? “How?”</p><p>“Don’t know.” He pawed her side before curving a hand around her waist and tugging her closer. “I was leaving the shop, coming here, and everything went wonky. I had four legs, and I could smell…” Hunter trailed off and slouched against the door, bringing Bobbi along with him. He nuzzled her hair. “Sweetness, honey.” He sighed while another part of him nestled against her belly.</p><p>Bobbi stood straddling one of his thighs, her dress pushed up and her kerchief lose. She pulled it off her head. Hunter made a sound of approval, a low rumble that deepened to a near growl.</p><p>He’d shifted, she couldn’t forget that no matter how he was making her body ache for him. Magic had been set free and her lover had shifted. Had he always been a shifter deep down? Did that mean they were already mated? Had this storm of power woken something up in him? If it had, Hunter needed to make the choice to be with her in a mate bond.</p><p>“I need to fuck you,” he murmured. “Badly. You smell so good, and I’m so blasted hard.”</p><p>“You don’t think that turning into a bear should put the breaks on that?” Not that she wanted to, he was so warm, handsome, intoxicating…</p><p>Bobbi shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.</p><p>“Well, is waiting going to make me less a bear? And it was nice, I’ve always wanted a fur coat, and that whatever it was? With the eggs? Blimey, that was delicious.”</p><p>That made her glow. “I’m making it for the Lady’s Luncheon…” she trailed off. Not important under current circumstances. “Hunter, you shifted. You’re here. We—”</p><p>“Those biddies won’t know what hit them. Now get your knickers off, Poppa Bear wants to—”</p><p>“No.” Hell no, he was not going to get away with that. “Momma Bear thinks you’re cruising for a bruising.”</p><p>Hunter chuckled and flashed her his crooked, devil-may-care smile. She melted, which had probably been his intent, but she could never resist that smile.</p><p>“I need you,” he said, growing serious. He ran a hand over her hair. “I…it’s like I’ve been missing something my whole life, never knowing I had this gaping hole in my middle, but suddenly not only do I know it’s bloody there, I know how to fill it. It’s you, Bobbi, it’s always been you.”</p><p>“Lance,” she breathed. His yearning was a palpable thing that wrapped around them. “But not right here, not all the way. We need to talk.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Then when?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she snapped. “Ten minutes after we’re done right here? If we’re going to bind each other for the rest of our existence I’d prefer not to do it against my back door!”</p><p>His eyes widened. “Oh…I…you know I’m saving up for a posh ring from London…because you deserve…”</p><p>“We can worry about <em>that</em> later.” Her pussy throbbed with need. For the man she loved past all reason, and who it turned out had been meant for her all along. Her familiar, who made her better. He did, he really did. “I love you.”</p><p>“You know I love you,” he rasped, then urged her forward into a rough kiss.</p><p>Bobbi sank into it, her tongue swirling over Hunter’s lush bottom lip. He moaned, then wrapped his arms around her and spun them, so she was the one with her back against the door. Never breaking the kiss, he dragged his fingers up her thigh. She squirmed under the assault until his hand reached her pussy. He stroked her through her knickers.</p><p>Bobbi mewled and pushed into his hand. She needed this, needed him.</p><p>His fingers shook, then disappeared. “Please,” she gasped.</p><p>“I’m most of the way to getting off and we’ve barely touched,” he grumbled. “I don’t want to just fumble around like a complete git.” His gaze slid up and down her, then his bare leg he knocked her knees further apart. With a hand on her bum, he had her arc away from the door until her pussy rested against the top of his thigh.</p><p>She rolled her hips, grinding against him. He moaned and pushed back with his leg, his hands braced on the door.</p><p>Bobbi licked her palm before she wrapped it around his shaft. His dick pulsed in her grasp, and his groan loud against her lips, underscored by the rhythmic thumping of the door in its frame as they rocked together.</p><p>Her world narrowed, becoming only Hunter’s lips, his chest, the crisp winter-air scent of him, and the heat and rub of his thigh against her folds. When had he not been the center of her universe? Her Lance…</p><p>Her belly tightened. She dropped her head back against the door as her hips undulated frantically. Hunter licked, kissed, and nipped her neck, hitting all the spots that drove her wild.</p><p>Bobbi came with a low wail. Hunter cupped her breast, and she arched into the touch, the bliss careening through her, ricocheting from her clit to her nipple and back again.</p><p>Her grasp on Hunter’s cock had to be strangling it, but he didn’t seem to care as he thrust into her hold. His brows drew together as he leaned his forehead against hers, his breathing harsh. His lids fluttered closed and Bobbi moved her fist faster.</p><p>His dick jerked against her palm, but then Hunter moved her hand away so he could squish tight against her. His entire body pulsed with release, and he groaned, nose buried in her hair. She soothed her hands down his back, pausing to squeeze his ass before drawing her palms back up.</p><p>“That was nice,” he said after a moment. “But, uh, well…”</p><p>“We’re not done.” She moved out of his hold, frowned down at the mess on her apron, and undid the strings. It could be laundered later.</p><p>Hunter propped a shoulder against the wall. “I think you’ve got a few things I could put on—”</p><p>“Why would you do that?” Bobbi dropped her apron on the floor and took his hand, running her thumb over his scarred knuckles. “Honestly, now I’m wondering how Jemma and Fitz ever manage to get anything done at all.”</p><p>Pushing himself off the wall, Hunter snorted. “She seemed prim enough to not know what naked is.”</p><p>Laughter bubbled up. “Oh, you need to meet her familiar. She only mostly remembers to ask him to put a shirt on, and I don’t think she’s bothered with even the suggestion of underpants. She keeps him in a kilt for easy access.”</p><p>“Well, now I like her more, though no, sorry luv, no kilt.”</p><p>Bobbi shrugged a shoulder. “We’ll see.”</p><p>“We off to bed then?”</p><p>She bit her lip. “You planning to hibernate?” The look she got was withering. “Should I buy you honey?”</p><p>“No need to buy any, I can smell yours. I can smell a lot of things.” He wrinkled up his nose.</p><p>That was going to take some getting used to. “We’ve got a lifetime to figure it out. I’m so glad it’s you, that you’re my familiar. I couldn’t <em>bear</em> if it was anyone else.”</p><p>“Are you going to run out of jokes soon?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“And for the record, yes, I know what being your mate means, and I want it. Badly. I always want you.”</p><p>Bobbi smiled and pulled Hunter towards the stairs. “To have and to hold, and to let me pet your cute little bear ears whenever I want?”</p><p>“They are scary bear ears.” He frowned at her.</p><p>“Sure.” They weren’t, they were adorable.</p><p>Hunter paused with a foot on the first riser. “That salad was really good, I can get you at least two dozen eggs over the weekend. Can you make it for me again? Maybe I can get more than a single taste.”</p><p>“You should see it when it’s not been dropped.”</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>“For you, always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>